This invention relates to a separable plastic closure-fastener that will give a liquid and hermetic seal. It can also be used as a fastener where a seal is not necessary.
It has been a source of discouragement heretofore to all of us when a cereal box, milk carton, bread bag, cookie box or any food container could not be resealed quickly and easily after the initial opening. How much food has been wasted simply because it couldn't be properly resealed. The Zip-loc closure, to a certain degree, does seal, but the annoyance most of us have experienced trying to seat the Zip-loc, and its relatively expensive nature, make it not entirely desirable. There is truly no effective seal therein used on cookie boxes, cereal boxes and the like. Bread bags do have the awkward wire fastener or plastic clip that almost make it impossible to use effectively by a younger child or elderly person. Fasteners on items such as boots, shoes, belts, outerwear, and the like are often awkward and tedious. We are all familiar with Velcro and its many uses, mainly on wearing apparel and such. Nevertheless, it does have limitations regarding its pull strength. Velcro is also relatively expensive. The simple act of beginning a zipper can be a monumental challenge to a child and at times, not the least of a challenge to the elderly.
There is certainly dire need for a simple inexpensive separable closure-fastener, preferable made out of a common material such as plastic that could be manufactured quickly and easily at a cost of mils or pennies per unit.